El final de la temporada
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Harry, Ron y Draco se han unido al nuevo equipo de los Chudley Cannons, y éste se está convirtiendo en el mejor de la temporada, pero ¿está Draco satisfecho con ésto? Léanlo! Advertencia: fic slash yaoi si no te gusta no leas!


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic yaoi (o slash si lo prefieren), y está dedicado a kayako666. ¡Espero que te guste!

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic terminó siendo un poquito dramático, así que espero que a pesar de todo les guste.

NOTA: Toma lugar después de la muerte de Voldemort. En este fic, los chicos ya terminaron la escuela.

Sin más que agregar, ¡disfrutenlo!

**The end of season**

-¡Ése fue un gran partido!-se escuchó la voz de Angelina a lo lejos.

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Weasley, estás mejorando!-gritó Oliver Wood.

-¿A cuál de los tres le hablas?-contestó Ron.

-¡A nosotros por supuesto!-gritaron los gemelos.

-Si claro…-murmura Ron.

-¡Malfoy!-le grita Oliver.

Desde hacía ya casi un año, el equipo de los Chudley Cannons se había convertido en el mejor equipo de la temporada. Sus nuevos miembros se habían convertido en los mejores en lo que a Quidditch respecta. El orden era el siguiente: Angelina Jonson y Ron Weasley como los cazadores, Harry Potter de buscador, los gemelos Weasley como golpeadores y Draco Malfoy como guardameta. Oliver Wood y Katie Bell se habían retirado hacía algún tiempo, pero aún se mantenían como los entrenadores del equipo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Malfoy-le dice Oliver- vas mejorando, pero aún debes relacionarte mejor con el equipo. Veo que aún hay algunas hostilidades entre los gemelos y tú.

-Eso díselo a ellos.-contestó Malfoy-ellos son los que aún…

-No me interesa escuchar excusas. De cualquier forma, buen trabajo.

-Como sea-contesta Malfoy.

Draco llevaba ya dos años con el equipo, pero hacía apenas un año, el año en que Oliver entró como entrenador, que el equipo se había vuelto el mejor. Si bien el plan era conservar casi el mismo patrón que tenían en Howarts, la entrada de Draco al equipo no fue del todo mal recibida. A pesar de ser como era, no se podía negar que era buen un jugador.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Harry?-preguntó Oliver a su equipo.

-Está con Ginny-contestó Hermione, que acababa de llegar a felicitar a Ron.

-Cielos…-suspira Oliver-cuando lo veas de nuevo, dile que quiero hablar con él. Hoy tardó más de lo normal en conseguir la snitch.

-Y cómo no-comienza Draco en tono sarcástico- pasa la mayor parte del partido luciéndose en frente de todos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-contesta Ron.

-De hecho, sí lo es-continúa Oliver-por eso debo de hablar con él. Cuando lo vean…

-Sí Oliver, le diremos-dice Katie con fastidio.

Draco se había ido alejando poco a poco de la multitud después de haber hecho su comentario. Imaginar a Harry con aquella pelirroja le enfermaba. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ella? Lentamente, caminó con el resto del equipo hacia el vestidor.

Malfoy siempre era el último en salir de los vestidores. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía por qué. Quizás era que se tomaba más tiempo en acomodar sus cosas, quizás fuera porque nadie le esperaba al salir. O tal vez era el hecho de que no soportaba tener tantas admiradoras esperando por él en la puerta.

De cualquier manera, esa tarde también quedó de último. Estaba por colocarse el maletín al hombro cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. Alguien había entrado al vestidor. Draco se inclinó para ver del otro lado de los casilleros, sólo para encontrarse con que era Harry.

-Ah, eres tú-murmuró. Luego de contemplar al recién llegado un instante, Draco regresó a su tarea de ponerse el maletín al hombro. Era una suerte que esos casilleros estuvieran allí; lo último que él hubiera querido es que Harry viese el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Hey Malfoy!- gritó Harry desde el otro lado de la pared de casilleros-No sabía que seguías aquí…

Era en verdad una suerte también que el casillero de Harry quedara del otro lado de aquella larga hilera de casilleros.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes-contestó Draco. Cada vez era más difícil para él mantener su actitud fría delante de Harry.

Draco tomó finalmente su maletín y se lo puso al hombro. Caminando lo más rápidamente posible, se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba por dar vuelta a la perilla cuando Harry le interrumpió en el proceso.

-Oye Malfoy-comenzó Harry; Malfoy no podía evitar quedarse quieto cuando él le hablaba. Sin voltear a ver, Malfoy le contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno… es que tú y yo nunca hablamos. Es más, no recuerdo haber tenido ninguna conversación contigo desde que me uní al equipo…-contestó Harry.

Harry había entrado al equipo un año después que Draco y únicamente para desgracia de éste. Lo último que Draco necesitaba era que Harry pasara tiempo con él. En este punto ya llevaban un año del mismo lado y la reacción de Draco fue alejarse lo más posible de Harry.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-le contestó secamente Draco, haciendo otro intento de abandonar la habitación.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Harry-Malfoy, he notado, bueno, ¿me estás evadiendo?

Draco no contestó inmediatamente. La pregunta de Harry le había acelerado el corazón. Si Harry no era tan tonto como para haberlo notado, tal vez habría notado algo más…

-¿Y qué si lo hago?-contestó Malfoy, si voltear a ver a Harry-¿es eso un problema para ti?

-Bueno, no precisamente pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó Harry.

La pregunta golpeó a Draco como si una bludger le hubiera dado en la cabeza. Tenía que salir de ahí ya.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-contestó en tono de fastidio.

-Malfoy…-continuó Harry.

-Ya Potter, tengo que irme. Si quieres hablar ve con tu novia, seguramente ella estará contenta de escucharte-añadió Draco con desprecio.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer un nuevo intento de abrir la puerta, Harry le había colocado una mano sobre su hombro.

-Malfoy… ¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry, obviamente alarmado por el extraño comportamiento de su ahora compañero de equipo.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó Draco, haciendo a un lado la mano de Harry y alejándose él mismo de él.

Draco sabía que había metido la pata. No había forma de que Harry no hubiera notado su leve estremecimiento cuando colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Además, la reacción que había mostrado tampoco era del todo normal. Y para empeorar las cosas, Draco estaba ahora tan ruborizado que no había forma de ocultarlo.

-Malfoy…-murmuró Harry- Malfoy yo…

-No digas nada-le cortó Draco- sólo… déjame ir.

-Malfoy… tú… -Harry no sabía que pensar. No podía ser cierto. Era una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, o seguro estaba en una pesadilla.

Draco sabía que no había salida. Podía inventarse una excusa, que las cosas no iban bien, que estaba enfermo, que tenía fiebre del bosque o algo así; pero Harry no era tan estúpido. Y si Harry no le creía del todo, las próximas semanas terminarían en desastre.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Potter?-preguntó en tono melancólico. La respiración de Draco se había acelerado un poco- Lo mejor sería decirte una mentira pero…

-¿De qué estás hablando?- el tono de preocupación en la voz de Harry hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que en verdad sospechaba de la verdad. Harry ya sospechaba de sus sentimientos.

Draco se volteó para ver de frente a Harry; el temor que expresaban los ojos de Harry se vio incrementado cuando se encontró con el rostro de Draco, el cuál ahora estaba completamente rojo.

-No…-murmuro Harry-Malfoy tú…

-Te amo Harry Potter-le espetó Draco.

Draco no pudo ver el rostro de Harry luego de su declaración, pero Harry sí pudo seguir los siguientes segundos.

Harry observó indefenso cómo el rostro de Draco se acercaba lentamente hasta que pudo sentir su respiración, sintiéndose aún más indefenso en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. El corazón le latía rápido, tan rápido que parecía que explotaría. Harry sintió cómo su cara se tornaba roja, y una sensación de culpa recorrió su cuerpo cuando Draco finalmente se separó de él.

Con la respiración agitada, Harry vio de reojo cómo Draco bajaba la cabeza con vista al piso. Miles de pensamientos surgieron en su cabeza; Draco era apuesto, no cabía duda, y ciertamente se veía adorable en ese predicamento, pero aún así… aún así…

-Malfoy… no… no podemos…-comenzó Harry, aún con la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Draco, alzando la vista y alzando el tono de su voz.

-Porque… ¡porque no!-contestó Harry, liberando sus frustraciones en el proceso- ¡Porque…! ¡Porque estoy comprometido! Y… yo la amo Malfoy… debes entender… voy a casarme pronto… ¡Y tú estás casado!

Malfoy rió por lo bajo. Una vez que consiguió calmarse, alzó la mano derecha lo suficiente para que Harry la viera.

-¿Ves algún anillo?- le preguntó a Harry. Al ver que éste no contestaba, prosiguió- Estoy… Pansy y yo nos estamos divorciando.

-¿Ella…? ¿Ella sabe que…?

-¿Qué soy gay? No, no lo sabe-dijo Draco- Aunque creo que yo siempre lo supe. No, Potter, nos estamos separando porque ya no nos aguantamos… y porque… yo ya no la amo… no sé siquiera si alguna vez la amé…

-Malfoy…-volvió a murmurar Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza- yo no puedo estar contigo…

-Ya lo sé-contestó Draco con melancolía- por eso… no quería decirte nada…

Harry no contestó. Luego de unos incómodos segundos, Draco se acomodó las cosas al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a dejar el equipo-dijo Draco antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Harry reaccionó por primera vez en varios minutos- Pero… ¡no puedes! Digo, no es que yo… ¡eres un miembro valioso!

-Ay Potter- suspiró Draco con impaciencia- ¿De verdad crees que todo puede volver a estar bien? Y aunque tú y yo actuáramos como si nada, ¿crees que yo estaría bien contigo así?

Harry hizo una pausa, mientras observaba con tristeza la sonrisa sarcástica y al mismo tiempo melancólica en el rostro de Draco.

-Pero… ¿qué harás ahora?-preguntó luego de un incómodo silencio.

-Me han vuelto a ofrecer el puesto que dejó mi padre en el ministerio. Aparentemente, no hay nadie que pueda hacer mejor el trabajo que yo. Creo que voy a tomarlo. Además-agregó, mientras abría la puerta y daba unos pasos hacia adelante-ya estoy harto de tener tantas fans detrás de mí…

Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Será mejor que te des prisa-le gritó Draco desde el final del pasillo- tu futura esposa te espera, y Wood te anda buscando desde hace rato.-dicho esto, Draco desapareció.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. ¿Debería haber aceptado a Draco? Después de todo, él también sentía algo por él… ¿debería habérselo dicho? Aunque no era que estuviera enamorado de Draco Malfoy, pero… quizás era mejor así. Además, él amaba a Ginny… estaba seguro de que así era…

Tres días después, Oliver recibió con disgusto la carta de renuncia de Draco. El Ministerio de Magia recibió un nuevo empleado, y un abogado procesó un divorcio. Y, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy aún pensaba en Harry Potter… pero era mejor así… él sabía que tenía que ser así… era lo mejor…

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Y si no, de todas formas, ¡déjenme un review! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
